


Sortie

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Mortel (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Slice of Life, Weirdness
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: “Có một miếng keo vĩnh cửu dính vào đốt ngón tay tao, tao cào mãi nó không ra được.”
Relationships: Sofiane Kada/Victor Wanderwelt
Kudos: 6





	Sortie

> _"Hầu hết bụi trong nhà là từ da chết mà ra_."
> 
> \- Trích một bài báo nào đó có tựa đại loại là những sự thật thú vị về cơ thể người

***

Tất cả bắt đầu với một mẩu keo vĩnh cửu dính vào đốt ngón tay Victor.

Miếng keo có dáng hình bầu dục nằm ngang, dài tầm 4 milimet, chênh chếch một góc nghiêng 39 độ so với đốt ngón tay thứ nhất của ngón trỏ trái. Cậu không nhớ được miếng keo đó dính vào tay cậu bằng cách nào và từ bao giờ, nhưng nó ở đó, mờ mờ màu vàng đục trong ánh đèn câm của căn phòng. Khi cậu miết ngón cái qua nó theo thói quen, nó gồ lên và sần sùi như một vết thương đang đóng vẩy.

Lúc mới phát hiện ra sự hiện diện không đáng có của miếng keo, Victor cảm thấy một sự khó chịu lạ lùng. Dĩ nhiên, tất cả mọi người đều sẽ thấy khó chịu, ít hay nhiều, bởi sự xuất hiện của một thứ đáng ra không nên ở đó – những vật thể phi tự nhiên không sinh ra cùng cơ thể mình và không nên thuộc về cơ thể mình, tỉ như răng khôn. Bây giờ nó là một mẩu keo nhỏ trên đốt ngón tay Victor; còn những ngày khác, thứ phi tự nhiên cậu cảm thấy có thể là chính cơ thể mình, sự tồn tại, việc hít thở, chân tay và răng lưỡi, những đầu móng bị cắt quá sát vào thịt – khiến đầu ngón tay trở nên nhạy cảm với mười mảnh thịt đột nhiên bị tước khỏi sự bảo hộ của những tế bào chứa chất sừng.

Đầu tiên, Victor cố gắng cào nó ra. Cậu không nghĩ keo dán vĩnh cửu có chức năng đúng như cái tên của nó – nó không thể là vĩnh cửu, hay chứa đựng hoặc bao hàm thứ mà từ “vĩnh cửu” cùng nhóm từ đồng nghĩa của nó được ghi trong từ điển. Đây là một diễn giải đầy tính thực tế, không hề màu mè hay mang tính triết học gì.

_**Vĩnh cửu, vĩnh viễn, vĩnh hằng** _ _(tính từ):_

  1. _rất lâu dài, gần như sẽ còn mãi mãi_
  2. _Một thứ sẽ tồn tại mãi mãi hoặc luôn luôn xảy ra_



**_Ví dụ:_ **

  * _Mont Blanc có đỉnh phủ tuyết vĩnh cửu_
  * _Vụ tai nạn đã để lại di chấn vĩnh viễn_
  * _Cô ấy đã chọn định cư tại nước ngoài vĩnh viễn_
  * _Tình yêu vĩnh hằng_



Victor mới 16 tuổi. 16 tuổi không nhất thiết là độ tuổi con người quyết định những thứ mang tầm vóc mãi mãi, hay suốt đời, dù rõ ràng trong thực tế, đôi khi và chỉ đôi khi thôi nhé, chúng ta gặp những người hoặc những việc thay đổi toàn bộ bản thân chúng ta vào năm lên 16. Dù vậy, chắc chắn là, trong mọi viễn cảnh về “vĩnh cửu” mà Victor có thể mường tượng ra, chẳng cái nào mang tên “sẽ có một mẩu keo dán vĩnh cửu sẽ dính vào tay mày và thứ chó chết đó sẽ bám lì ở đấy cho đến hết đời mày” cả.

Ấy vậy mà, quả thực, bằng một thứ sức mạnh trời đánh thánh vật nào đó, mẩu keo 4 milimet đã khiến cậu bứt rứt suốt nửa ngày trời. Cậu không ngăn nổi việc ngón cái chà mạnh lên đó mỗi lần có cơ hội. Bất kể cậu đang làm gì, hoàn thành luận văn cho lớp tiếng Pháp trên máy tính, đánh răng, uống thuốc, gập quần áo, giúp cha dượng mình đóng nốt những hộp đồ còn lại trong phòng, đánh lạc hướng ánh nhìn vặn xoắn thường trực của mẹ mình bằng những cái ôm bất thình lình… cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về nó, về miếng keo xấu xí trông như một vết cắt vô tội vạ mà cậu chẳng hề có chủ đích để lại. Điều khốn kiếp nhất là, cậu càng cố gắng chà nó đi, nó dường như lại càng tỏ ra lì lợm hơn. Nếu như nó có mắt, hẳn là đôi mắt ấy đang giương ra nhìn cậu đầy giễu nhại ngay lúc này. Nếu như nó có miệng, cái miệng ấy hẳn đang ngoác ra rất to, cười khùng khục từng tiếng đầy khả ố.

Victor đã nghĩ đến chuyện lấy bấm móng tay để bấm mẩu da ấy đi khi nhìn dượng ôm tạm biệt mẹ dưới lầu qua thành cầu thang.

Đó là một phương cách đơn giản, gọn gàng, không máu chảy, không sứt sẹo, chỉ là một mẩu da bay mất và sẽ lành lại.

Lúc xe tải chuyển đồ tới đậu trước cửa nhà thì cậu quyết định không làm thế.

Cậu cố để ngừng nghĩ về nó. Về việc càng ngày trông nó càng giống một vết cắt, hay càng ngày trông nó càng giống như nó vốn dĩ chưa từng nằm trên bề mặt da cậu, nó đang nằm bên dưới lớp tế bào da trong suốt bọc ngoài cùng cơ thể. Và nếu cậu càng cố cậy nó ra, cậu sẽ phải cậy một lớp da ra trước để tiến tới thứ vật thể ngày một quái dị và dai dẳng kia – mà như vậy thì hoàn toàn chẳng đáng chút nào.

Thôi thì, cậu sẽ dùng bấm móng tay cắt nó đi sau, Victor chu toàn quyết định trước khi rón rén mở cửa nhà và tót sang chỗ Sofiane vào lúc 11 rưỡi tối.

Victor ngừng nghĩ về miếng keo khi thằng Sofiane thò đầu ra ban công nhìn xuống bộ dạng lững thững của cậu và cái ánh mắt ra hiệu “cho tao nhờ đêm nay đi” ném thẳng lên chỗ nó như mọi lần. Nó hục hặc dập điếu thuốc đã cháy hết nửa vào thành lan can rồi quăng chơi xuống chỗ Victor đang đứng. Đây là ngôn ngữ của riêng Sofiane – nghĩa là nó đang ngấm ngầm gọi Victor là “thằng phiền toái,” ngấm ngầm đảo mắt kiểu “mày không thể cứ chạy đến nhà tao ở hoài mỗi khi cuộc đời mày bắt đầu nát như cứt lần nữa” và “nhà tao chứ đéo phải trại tị nạn cho trẻ vị thành niên đang khủng hoảng trước ngưỡng trưởng thành” dù có đến 95% là bản thân thằng Sofiane cũng khớp cái miêu tả đó, và 100% nó sẽ mở cửa cho Victor dù bây có là 11 rưỡi tối hay 4 giờ sáng.

Trèo cửa sổ vào nhà Sofiane lúc 4 giờ sáng chính là trèo vào thiên đường an ủi. Hoặc xe buýt hóa tro, tùy vào tâm trạng hôm đó của bố mẹ nó. Thiên đường an ủi là từ cả hai chúng nó đều đồng tình đặt cho những đêm yên ả, lúc chúng nó có thể nằm giở đầu đuôi hút thuốc hoặc nói phét, bình phẩm vớ vẩn về mấy đứa cùng khối ở trường, hay nhận xét về độ thiểu năng trong những bài giảng của lão Thomas. Hiển nhiên là đôi khi thằng Sofiane sẽ liên hoàn về mấy đứa con gái nó bắt gặp ngoài hành lang giờ chuyển tiết, về việc nó muốn ngủ với đứa nào đứa nào, và đôi khi là đính kèm dự đoán của bản thân về cảm giác khi ngủ với chúng nó nữa – không phải với những lời lẽ mang tính gợi hình cao, hay có xu hướng xâm phạm thân thể, tạ ơn Chúa. Và dù là trùm rắc rối của trường, Victor vẫn chắc chắn là thằng Sofiane có thể trở thành một cục hormone di động nếu nó muốn, và bằng cách đó, ngủ với bất kì đứa nào nếu nó muốn. Cũng có đôi lần Victor muốn cắt lời nó chỉ để hỏi rằng, mày cố ý nói về những chuyện này để đánh lạc hướng bản thân khỏi sự kiện mày bị người con gái duy nhất mày từng thật lòng quan tâm đá (và thành thật với tao đi, mày chẳng bao giờ thấy mình đủ tốt cho Mélanie) hay là còn cái gì khác? Kiểu nào thì kiểu, Victor luôn nghĩ thằng Sofiane đang né tránh điều gì đó; tất cả bọn chúng nó đều như vậy – trắng bóc như tờ giấy vào cái tầm này là điều bất khả thi. Tất cả lũ chúng nó đang vò nhau cho nhàu dần, bị tô vẽ hoặc tự xé cho vụn ra, bay lả tả lên trời hoặc quăng mình vào thùng rác – cũng không nhất thiết phải là chuyện gì xấu.

Còn xe buýt hóa tro thì là hình ảnh hơi ẩn dụ mà cả hai chúng nó cùng nghĩ ra vào một hôm thời tiết ương dở và trong lúc đứng trú mưa dưới mái hiên tiệm bán đồ cho vật nuôi, chúng nó trông thấy xe buýt đi ngược chiều với xe tang và chết máy ngay khi hai xe vừa sượt qua nhau. Sau đó chúng nó thống nhất rằng hình ảnh ấy rất thích hợp để miêu tả những ngày chúng nó nằm trong phòng thằng Sofiane giữa đêm và vẫn nghe thấy tiếng mẹ nó thút thít ở một góc nào đó của ngôi nhà. “Đừng đến gần mẹ con lúc đó, cho bà ấy không gian” nghe như một cách diễn đạt khác của “đừng nhắc đến anh trai con trước mặt mẹ con nữa, con biết bà ấy sẽ đau đớn đến nhường nào khi nhớ tới việc Reda bỏ nhà đi mà.”

Dù gì thì gì, xe buýt hóa tro cũng là một hình ảnh vô nghĩa và ngớ ngẩn, cũng như 90% cuộc đối thoại của chúng nó, như thứ đang bám dính lên ngón tay Victor. Và Victor bắt đầu nghĩ, nếu một thứ ngớ ngẩn và vô nghĩa, xét về mặt lý lẽ mà đánh giá, khiến tâm cậu phiền, thì tốt nhất nên dùng một thứ ngớ ngẩn và vô nghĩa khác chọi lại. Nên là việc để Sofiane đối đầu keo dán vĩnh cửu nghe như một cách giải quyết hợp tình hợp lý biết nhường nào.

Và như mọi lần, Victor đã đúng.

Cậu đúng, bởi vì lúc nhìn thấy Sofiane – quần đùi áo may ô đủ bộ, tóc rối bù, má tím bầm và môi sứt nửa góc, vừa mở cửa vừa làu bàu mấy câu chửi – thì miếng keo như kí sinh trùng kia không còn quá phiền toái nữa. Đầu ngón cái ngừng cà vào đốt ngón tay đáng thương, và đôi mắt của Sofiane trông thật tròn và lớn và thật giống một chú cún con – dĩ nhiên là trước khi con cún ấy mở miệng ra và bắt đầu câu chuyện bằng những từ nằm trong mục tiếng lóng của cuốn từ điển, đại để như “đéo gì” và phổ biến hơn là “địt mẹ.”

Thế rồi, như một thói quen, hai thằng bắt đầu bằng việc nằm ườn ra giữa phòng, đè lên tấm chăn rớt xuống từ giường và lần này thằng Sofiane không hỏi gì về lí do Victor chạy sang nhà nó nữa. Thay vào đó, nó quăng vào giữa ngực Victor một cái áo phông màu xám tro mới giặt thơm phức và bắt cậu thay vào với nhận xét thẳng thừng, “Mày có mùi như vừa bị cả đội đô vật của thằng Bastien nôn vào ấy.”

Làm gì đến mức như bị cả hội đô vật của thằng Bastien nôn vào, Victor thầm nghĩ trong lúc nhăn mặt túm ngực áo lên mũi ngửi, rồi đầu hàng và mặc áo của Sofiane vào người.

Chà. Thực ra Sofiane đã nói đúng vế “nôn” – Victor có thể có (hoặc không) bị một trận nôn thập tử nhất sinh trước khi tới đây vì vấn đề thông ngôn giữa dạ dày và bộ phận điều khiển các chất dẫn truyền thần kinh bị trục trặc của não bộ. Victor ghét não bộ - ghét cả việc não bộ đang hướng suy nghĩ của cậu về não bộ. Không có thứ gì thích tự phủ nhận, phản đối chính nó hơn là não bộ. Cậu biết con người cảm nhận được đau đớn là nhờ bộ não tiếp nhận các tín hiệu qua xung thần kinh để phản ứng; ấy vậy mà bản thân não bộ lại không có bất cứ cơ quan thụ cảm nào để tiếp nhận cơn đau cho chính nó. Có cầm kim châm vào não thì cũng sẽ không thấy đau.

Và ngay bây giờ, Victor không muốn làm chủ thể sở hữu bộ não, cậu muốn làm bộ não.

Trước khi gặp Sofiane, tụi cùng trường thường nhìn Victor như một thằng thảm bại có vấn đề tâm lý nặng và không ai muốn chạm tới cậu, nửa vì thương hại và nửa vì chúng nó không biết phải làm cách nào. Đếch phải lỗi của tụi nó, hầu hết mọi người đều chẳng biết làm gì với một đứa như Victor. Mẹ kiếp, đến cả quý cô tư vấn viên tâm lý của trường – người đang, trớ trêu thay, hẹn hò với mẹ Victor – cũng đếch biết làm gì với cậu. Sofiane thì chắc chắn là không biết, nhưng cái việc mà nó thường làm mỗi khi Victor lên cơn – ôm lấy thằng bạn đang gào khóc thảm thiết đến khi thằng đó bình tĩnh lại – có vẻ cho thấy hiệu quả rõ rệt.

Gần đây thằng Sofiane cũng mới sắm một tấm biển _Non Fumeur_ treo trên tường thay cho đống ảnh chụp cùng Reda. Và với mỗi tấm ảnh chụp Reda, nó in một bức ảnh chụp lại biển cấm hút thuốc ở bất cứ chỗ nào nó đi qua và bắt được (trên xe buýt, nhà hàng, khu vui chơi của con nít trong công viên, bệnh viện,…) và lồng thêm vào.

Ngần ấy biển cấm hút thuốc mà lũ chúng ta vẫn bỏ được đầy mấy cái gạt tàn, đó chính là thành quả của việc tồn tại.

Sự tồn tại bị ngắt quãng và đến tầm 2 giờ sáng gì đó, Victor nhận ra mình đã ngủ gật giữa điếu thuốc thứ năm hay sáu – giữa lúc cuộc đối thoại trôi về cái chủ đề gì hình như là mày đã bao giờ băn khoăn lời trăn trối cuối cùng của những người sắp chết vì bạo lực là gì chưa? Có thể Victor đã nằm mơ về cuộc đối thoại ấy, nhưng vị thuốc lá đắng ngắt trong miệng cậu là có thật, và cánh tay thằng Sofiane đang luồn dưới nách cậu cũng là có thật. Nó đang lôi cậu lên giường và đắp chăn cho cậu rồi trèo vào nằm bên cạnh, chen nhau trên một cái giường đơn cọt kẹt và lùng nhùng chăn màn – đều là thật.

“Ngủ mẹ đi,” cậu nghe tiếng thằng Sofiane thì thầm bên tai. Hôm nay nó nằm xuôi đầu cùng với cậu, thậm chí cậu có thể cảm thấy râu nó cạ vào trán mình và làn môi dày ấn vào thái dương.

“Sofiane,” Victor nuốt xuống cái cục kỳ quái đang mắc ở trong cuống họng.

“Ừ?” Tay Sofiane đang chuyển động, miết trên cánh tay trần của cậu dưới lớp chăn, dừng lại ở vai.

“Có một miếng keo vĩnh cửu dính vào đốt ngón tay tao, tao cào mãi nó không ra được.” Cậu nói.

“Cái miếng có hình bầu dục nằm ngang, dài tầm 4 milimet, chênh chếch một góc nghiêng 39 độ so với đốt ngón tay thứ nhất của ngón trỏ trái đúng không?” Sofiane đáp lại, không vấp lấy một chữ.

Victor nghĩ mình đã nằm mơ ra lời đáp này.

“Đúng rồi.” Victor bắt đầu run lên như sắp khóc.

“Victor?” Lần này là một tiếng gọi rành rọt, vô mộng.

“Sao?”

“Tao gỡ miếng keo đó ra rồi.”

“Mày gỡ ra rồi? Là ‘gỡ’ chứ không phải ‘cào xước’ hay ‘cắt đi’ à?”

“Tao gỡ ra đó.”

“Có thật là gỡ không?”

“Mày sờ thử xem.”

“Victor, sờ thử mà xem.”

Victor miết ngón cái qua đốt đầu tiên của ngón trỏ lần nữa.

Chẳng có gì ở đó cả. Làn da trơn nhẵn trả lại cậu không một vết tích, vết cào, hay những vết rạch xấu xí mà cậu mường tượng ra mỗi lần nhìn xuống bất cứ phần nào của cánh tay.

Như thể miếng keo chưa từng tồn tại. Và Victor sợ phải ở một mình.

“Không có gì ở đó cả,” giọng Sofiane trùm lên cậu như một tấm chăn. “Ngủ đi Victor.”

Victor lắc đầu. "Trước đó," cậu nhép miệng, “Tao muốn nói với mày một điều vô cùng đáng sợ,” Victor ngước nhìn khuôn mặt của thằng bạn thân – mẹ kiếp, thằng bạn _duy nhất_ mà cậu có. “Đáng ra là không nên, nhưng đôi khi tao muốn dính một số thứ vào người mình, vĩnh viễn.”

“Ví dụ như là cái gì?” Sofiane nhìn lại cậu, nhìn chòng chọc, không chút miễn cưỡng.

Lưỡi của Victor đột nhiên tê dại.

“Victor, là cái gì thế?” Giọng Sofiane văng vẳng trong đầu cậu.

Trong _đầu_ , không phải _bên tai_.

Trên đốt ngón trỏ của bàn _tay_ phải, không phải trong thứ đang đập thình thịch trong lồng _ngực_.

Bờ mi của Sofiane thật cong và dài, gần như bất động trong bóng tối.

Nó đang nắm lấy tay Victor, đặt giữa khoảng trống gần như không tồn tại giữa cả hai, các kẽ ngón tay bị keo vĩnh cửu chảy qua, dán cho cứng đờ lại, bất động mãi mãi.

Cả hai không (thể) nhúc nhích.

Victor chỉ nhìn Sofiane.


End file.
